


The Show

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Harold and Fusco take in a show.





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livenudebigfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/gifts).



> At the laundromat, writing some porn!

Fusco sets his ass on the large plump pillow at Harold's feet.   
  
It's time for the show.  
  
They'd received the invitation two weeks prior, a gilded, calligraphied thing placed between the two pillows of their marriage bed.  
  
"How John of him to deliver it this way," waxed Harold, as if breaking and entering was the cutest thing ever. He purses his lips and Fusco can see the wheels spinning.  
  
"Whatever shall we wear?"  
  
*  
  
The safehouse is lit with candles and draped with velvet, especially the large bed that now dominates the livingroom.  
Poised on the bed, as pink and bare as a newly shorn lamb, is one Logan Pierce, the first of what Fusco guesses will be multiple surprises.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this," Harold whispers approvingly, his fingers twisting through Fusco's curls.  
  
Fusco nods, the best he can do what with the ball gag rendering speech impossible.

However, he can and does growl with possessive disapproval as Reese suddenly straddles Harold's lap. Reese's wearing a simple, tiny pair of dove grey briefs that somehow makes him more nude than nude.   
  
"Borrow this?" Fusco hears him ask; he cranes his head as far as his leather harness will allow to see Reese unite his husband's silk tie, coppery with shards of electric blue, pulling it from his collar as carefully as handling an adder.  
  
Harold's hard, Fusco doesn't even need to see it, his respiration and beads of sweat and the flexing of his thigh musoles tells all.   
  
Not jealous, Fusco thinks as Reese grins and grinds. No, not at all.  
  
It's Shaw that blindfolds their little lamb with the tie; Logan knows better than to protest and besides, the bratty billionaire looks happy enough, nuzzling and licking Reese's feet as Shaw warms his ass with a soft suede flog. Easy stuff, as is the way she oils her fingers and starts opening Logan up.  
  
Neither Harold nor Fusco expect the strap on - it looks like attractively fitting leather gear until she slides a obscenely large dildo into place. It glistens in the candlelight as she slicks it up and Fusco's mouth goes dry. It really is big and has these bulges along the length and Harold whispers again, that he'll buy one for Fusco, that he'll tie him to the bedpost and use it, fast and slow. Slow, if Fusco has been an especially good boy, which he is, always.  
  
Logan starts to squirm and moan, his flop of blond hair dark with sweat. Reese grabs him by that dripping hair, tugging hard until he gets the bright idea of using his mouth for something else.  
  
Fusco hears the click of his restraints being released before he feels them loosening. Harold, sweet Harold removes the ball gag, placing it on a meticulous and dainty handkerchief. Then, unbuttoning his flies to remove his wet, hard dick, Harold says, "Now, darling," his voice shaking.


End file.
